rainmeetsthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprechstunde
Gameheld Hi 6:13 Mewtwo the Hero Schön dich hier zu treffen. 6:13 Gameheld Hallo 6:48 AmonFatalis Moin o/ 6:48 Klap Trap hi spielender Held, Fatal und Laxi :) 6:48 Laximilian scoken Heho 6:49 Klap Trap und bevor ihr fragt, von den Spitznamen stammt nur "spielender Held" von mir ;) 6:52 Gameheld Huhu Huhu Klappador ;-) 6:52 Klap Trap Hi spielender Held ;) Willkommen im Chat des offiziellen Wikias der Community Deutschland! Chat hacks initialized. To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 6:53 Klap Trap hi Rain 6:54 Dragon Rainbow huhu Muss mich gerade mal wieder mit einem Forum rumschlagen, was dreist meine Texte übernimmt 6:55 Klap Trap das ist wirklich dreist einfach die Texte aus einem Wiki klauen 6:55 Gameheld genau da kennt Klap Trap und ich sich/ mich aus ;-) 6:56 Dragon Rainbow Das nervt einfac einfach 6:57 Klap Trap ja 6:57 Gameheld dann weißt du wir wir uns immer gefühlt haben 6:57 Dragon Rainbow Die verstoßen sogar gegen ihre eigenen Nutzungsbedingungen 6:57 Gameheld *wie DerSchneeleo ist dem Chat beigetreten. 6:57 Gameheld ja es schneit :D 6:57 DerSchneeleo Guten Abend 6:57 Klap Trap hi Leo 6:57 DerSchneeleo :) 6:57 Klap Trap bei uns schneit es nicht, bei uns regnet es nur REALPAUL ist dem Chat beigetreten. 6:57 Gameheld nein, ich meine wegen Schneeleo ^^ 6:58 Klap Trap und zwar noch stärker als gestern 6:58 Gameheld bei und regnets auch nonstoü Schioao ist dem Chat beigetreten. 6:58 Klap Trap ach so, ok 6:58 Gameheld *nonstop 6:58 Klap Trap hi 6:58 Schioao hey 6:58 Gameheld hi @alleneuen 6:58 DerSchneeleo Hallo Dauert aber noch eine Stunde, Realpaul 6:58 Dragon Rainbow Abend Liquid 341 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 6:59 Klap Trap hi 341 Liquid 341 hat den Chat verlassen. 6:59 AmonFatalis Bye 341 REALPAUL hat den Chat verlassen. You are now away. Schioao hat den Chat verlassen. 7:02 Klap Trap Wer schreibt heute das Protokoll? Moderator bin ja ich You are now away. 7:09 Gameheld ich überlege noch ob ich das machen soll :S bin mir aber nicht sicher SpacePucky ist dem Chat beigetreten. 7:12 SpacePucky Hallo 7:12 Klap Trap hi Pucky 7:12 SpacePucky o/ 7:16 AmonFatalis Huhu o/ 7:16 SpacePucky Hat jemand kurz Zeit, Lust für mich einen Fehler in einer Vorlage zu finden? 7:17 Gameheld huhu Pokey 7:17 SpacePucky o/ 7:17 Gameheld zeig mal die Vorlage 7:18 SpacePucky http://dieauserwaehlten.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Hauptseite/Charaktere ich denke mal, dass es an der hier liegt http://dieauserwaehlten.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Hauptseite/Charakterbild Also die zweite wird in der ersten Benutzt 7:18 Gameheld was ist denn daran kaputt? 7:18 SpacePucky Die Personen sollen halt nebeineinander statt untereinander angezeigt werden Aber ein anderer Admin hat di eVorlage geschrieben und ich kenn mich damit direkt nich soo aus^^ Gameheld hat den Chat verlassen. You are no longer away. 7:21 Dragon Rainbow Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, aber man müsste das in eine Tabelle packen, damit es passt 7:22 SpacePucky Das komische ist, dass es funktioniert hat. Bis gestern, als JS für das Wiki aktiviert wurde :| 7:23 Dragon Rainbow So mache ich das: http://de.gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charakter-Portal?action=edit 20M61 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 7:24 20M61 Hallo @ll ... 7:24 Dragon Rainbow Ansonsten frag mal Zombie, der hat Ahnung von sowas moin 7:24 SpacePucky Hey 7:24 20M61 Wovon hab ich Ahnung? 7:24 Klap Trap hi 20 7:25 SpacePucky Warte ich schreib dir das gleich 7:25 20M61 Brauchste nicht... hab das Problem schon gesehen ... http://dieauserwaehlten.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Hauptseite/Charakterbild?action=edit Hier mal ganz unten die vielen Zeilenumbrüche weg nehmen und das NOINCLUDE direct nach dem Div setzen. (Also die letzte Zeile müsste so aussehen: } }}}}| }Kategorie:Vorlagen für die Hauptseite 7:27 SpacePucky Ok AmonFatalis hat den Chat verlassen. 7:27 Dragon Rainbow Ich setze meinen Bot heute mal früher rein muss gleich weg (von der Tastatur) 7:28 Klap Trap ok 7:28 SpacePucky Super! Danke @Zombi :) Dragon Rainbot ist dem Chat beigetreten. You are now away. You are now away. AmonFatalis ist dem Chat beigetreten. 7:40 Klap Trap wb Fatal :) 2Actimv ist dem Chat beigetreten. 7:41 2Actimv o/ 7:41 Klap Trap hi 2A 7:41 SpacePucky Hallo o/ 7:47 2Actimv jeder away yes :D 7:48 SpacePucky Nö :P Varanopode ist dem Chat beigetreten. 7:50 Varanopode hi 7:50 SpacePucky Hey o/ 7:50 Klap Trap hi Varano Flammpfote ist dem Chat beigetreten. 7:53 Klap Trap hi Flammpfote 7:53 Flammpfote Nabend o/ 7:53 SpacePucky Hiho O/ 7:55 Varanopode Hiho hahahihi ho ho You are no longer away. 7:55 SpacePucky ^^ 7:55 Dragon Rainbow moin 7:55 Varanopode :D hat sich hieer vorher irgendjemand über mich beschwert? 7:56 Klap Trap nein DarkBarbarian ist dem Chat beigetreten. 7:57 Klap Trap hi Barbar 7:57 SpacePucky Hallo o/ 7:57 DarkBarbarian huhu zusammen o/ 7:57 Flammpfote o/ 7:58 Varanopode Hi Dings of Barbaria 7:58 DarkBarbarian Hab ich richtig verstanden, dass es heute Kaffee, Kuchen und Kekse gibt?^^ 7:58 Varanopode Schon alle 7:58 DarkBarbarian ;( 7:58 Varanopode Klap Trap hat alles aufgegessen 7:58 Flammpfote Was? Kekse habe ich nen unendlichen Pool voll... 7:58 SpacePucky Oha 7:58 Klap Trap nein, heute wird über Blog-Spiele und Aktionen (Gewinnspiele, Fantasy Food Fight, Geheimer Kleiderschrank etc.) gesprochen Varano, ich habe gar nichts gegessen 7:59 DarkBarbarian Achso. Na dann :D Ben Braden ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:00 Klap Trap hi Benny 8:00 Ben Braden hi 8:00 Varanopode Ben braden hi wie geht es dir 8:00 Ben Braden gut und dir? You are now away. 8:00 SpacePucky Hallöchen o/ 8:00 Flammpfote o/ 8:00 Varanopode mir auch Ben Braden Laximilian scoken hat den Chat verlassen. Springteufel ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:01 Springteufel Hallo zusammen! 8:01 Varanopode Hi Springteufel 8:01 Klap Trap hi springender Teufel 8:01 DarkBarbarian /o 8:01 Springteufel EINE Minute zu spät, man entschuldige das bitte! 8:01 SpacePucky Hallo o/ 8:01 Springteufel Hey Klappi! und Pucky und ihr alle 8:02 DarkBarbarian :O Eine Minute. Das heißt: Nächstes Mal eine früher :P 8:02 Flammpfote Huhu o/ 8:02 Springteufel haha geht klar, gut was los hier! 8:02 Flammpfote Ich gebe ihr eine von meinen ab :3 8:02 Springteufel hey Flammpfote! You are no longer away. 8:02 Klap Trap Also, ich bin heute der Moderator und es geht um Blog-Spiele und Aktionen 8:02 Dragon Rainbow Bei meinem Klassenlehrer müsste man jetzt einen Text abschreiben 8:02 Springteufel danke! 8:02 DarkBarbarian Hehe, so kenn ich da rain :D *das 8:02 Klap Trap Wer schreibt das Protokoll? ^ 8:02 Varanopode Klap Trap hat alle Kekse und den Kuchen aufgegessen 8:02 Klap Trap * ^^ 8:03 DarkBarbarian Sein Bot? 8:03 Klap Trap Varano, was sollen diese Behauptungen? und ich habe keinen Bot 8:03 Dragon Rainbow Das Protokoll vom Bot muss allerdings ausgewertet werden Ich übersetze heute noch was für Andrea Habe wohl eher keine Zeit 8:04 DarkBarbarian Meinte Rains^^ 8:04 Springteufel tja nun keiner der mitschreiben oder das Protokoll auswerten will? ;) 8:05 Dragon Rainbow Ich schreib dann halt das Protokoll... RaffiPLAYS ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:05 SpacePucky Hi o/ 8:05 Klap Trap hi 8:05 Varanopode Hi RaffiPLAYS 8:05 Springteufel hey! 8:05 Flammpfote o/ 8:05 DarkBarbarian Hervorragend! 8:05 SpacePucky Ich hab leider wenig Zeit :/ 8:05 DarkBarbarian o/ 8:05 Varanopode o/ 8:05 DarkBarbarian Ich geb dir was von meiner ab :) 8:05 Springteufel So, dann können wir ja anfangen :) 8:05 DarkBarbarian Reicht das? 8:05 Dragon Rainbow HIER Barb Zeit nehme ich immer 8:05 DarkBarbarian Hm? 8:05 SpacePucky Wird trotzdem knapp :D 8:05 Dragon Rainbow Ja, wäre dafür Teufelchen 8:05 DarkBarbarian Ne, du nicht :P 8:06 Klap Trap Ok RaffiPLAYS hat den Chat verlassen. 8:06 DarkBarbarian Oki. Klapp, leg los :) 8:06 Dragon Rainbow Dann wälze ich halt mehr Arbeit auf gewisse Personen ab ;) 8:06 DarkBarbarian :O Noch mehr? Geht das? -.- 8:06 Klap Trap also, ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit der Frage an: Welche Blog-Spiele und Aktionen gibt es? 8:06 Dragon Rainbow Ja^^ Aber wir sollten mal Klap Trap das Wort überlassen ^^ 8:06 DarkBarbarian (y) 8:07 Varanopode Klap Trap du hast das Wort 8:07 Dragon Rainbow FFF 8:07 Springteufel klingt gut, welche Spiele und Blogaktionen habt ihr denn so mitbekommen vom Comdev team? 8:07 Dragon Rainbow Der Anime-Kleiderschrank und dieses Liebesspiel da im Februar und mit Superhelden gab es auch was 8:07 Springteufel haha Liebesspiel? Also ok, ich kann ja mal ein wenig "Aufräumen" 8:07 Dragon Rainbow Das am 14.2 ^^ 8:07 Springteufel es gibt verschiedene Themen: 8:07 Klap Trap ich erinnere mich, da gab es etwas mit Beziehungen 8:07 Dragon Rainbow ^ 8:07 SpacePucky My birthday :o 8:08 Springteufel - Fantasy Food Fight - Geheimer Kleiderschrank - Wir hatten das schönste Liebespaar - Anime-Clash - Es gibt Quizzes 8:08 20M61 Jap ... das war ein Valentins-Spezial: Welches Liebespaar am Besten wäre. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hat The Walking Dead: Glenn und Maggie gewonnen. 8:08 Dragon Rainbow Quizzes sind aber für lokale Communitys oder nicht? 8:09 DarkBarbarian Naja, den http://de.videospielehub.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Foppes/Versus_Wettbewerb Gab es noch. 8:09 Springteufel genau und es gibt immer wieder auch Gewinnspiele 8:09 20M61 Zumindest waren sie auf dem Cover oben drauf xD 8:09 Dragon Rainbow Haha Zombie 8:09 DarkBarbarian Der ist wohl vergessen :D 8:09 Dragon Rainbow Ich fand den Fantasy Food Fight gut 8:09 Springteufel Ich hatte auch schon mal ein Superheldenquiz im Community Wikia gemacht 8:09 Dragon Rainbow Versus-Wettbewerb war auch schön, aber er wurde leider nie beendet 8:09 Springteufel Ah der Versus Wettebwerb, guter Punkt! 8:09 Dragon Rainbow Ah, okay 8:09 DarkBarbarian Kann der mal beendet werden? xD Clash of Clans führt da so schön :D 8:10 Springteufel Danke für die Anregung, ich gebe das gerne weiter! 8:10 DarkBarbarian Okay (y) 8:10 Dragon Rainbow Ich finde Blogs am coolsten, wo Charaktere aus seinem Fandom einschicken kann Bloodgod666 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:10 Dragon Rainbow man* 8:10 Klap Trap hi 8:10 DarkBarbarian Na du? o/ 8:10 Flammpfote Huhu o/ 8:10 Springteufel was meins du genau Rain? 8:10 SpacePucky Hi 8:10 Dragon Rainbow Würde mir mal was mit den Helden aus dem Fandom wünschen und dann gewinnt am Ende der stärkste Sowas wie den Anime-Clash 8:11 20M61 Oh ... das Versus-Ding ging völlig an mir vorbei ... naja ... war ja auch kein gutes Spiel dabei, wie z.B. Telltales The Walking Dead: The Game ;D 8:11 Dragon Rainbow nur eben mit allen Helden^^ Oh man Zombie xD 8:11 Springteufel :D ein geheimer Kleiderschrank? 8:11 20M61 Wer hat denn heute die Leitung? Wollte das Klap nicht machen? 8:11 Dragon Rainbow Ich habe das Gefühl, dass man am meisten Leuten erreicht, wenn sie Sachen aus ihrem Fandom unterstützen können 8:11 Klap Trap 20, sehe ich da Werbung für das The Walking Dead Wikia? Habe ich das erlaubt? 8:12 Springteufel ach so, ich dachte, du meinst eine konkrete Aktion 8:12 Dragon Rainbow @Gehimer Kleiderschrank: Das ist doch wieder was anderes 8:12 Springteufel ja, da stimme ich dir zu findet ihr es auch gut, wenn man dann und wann was gewinnen kann? 8:12 Dragon Rainbow Ich meine den Wettbewerb im Animanga Wiki (oder so), wo die Helden aus den Animes gekämpft haben und es dann einen Sieger gab 8:12 20M61 Das ist keine Werbung. Das sind gut platzierte Hinweise. Obwohl das The Walking Dead Wiki natürlich jede Werbung verdienen würde, denn es ist wirklich lesenswert und mit Beginn der 6. Staffel ist am Montag auch ein wirklich guter Knaller gelungen! 8:12 Dragon Rainbow Gewinne sind mir nicht wichtig (außer Wikia oder Clash-Merch :p ) 8:12 Varanopode Schizelalium du Experte Varanopode hat den Chat verlassen. 8:13 Dragon Rainbow Wikia-* 8:13 SpacePucky ^^ 8:13 20M61 @Gewinnen: Ich finde das eher frustrierend, denn es können nicht alle gewinnen - Im Gegenteil: meist gewinnen nur unbedeutend wenige, sodass die Frustration bei den "Loosern" viel mehr wiegt, als die Freude bei den Siegern. 8:14 Springteufel wäre es dann sinnvoll, nicht das Los entscheiden zu lassen sondern den Inhalt? Also, zum beispiel "der beste Beitrag" oder so? 8:14 SpacePucky Nein 8:14 Dragon Rainbow Nee, finde es cooler, wenn mehr Leute was davon haben wie bei dem FFF 8:14 SpacePucky Das wäre für viele (gefühlt) noch unfairer 8:14 Dragon Rainbow da hat es sich gelohnt sein Essen zu unterstützen 8:14 Springteufel ah ok! dann lieber das Los 8:14 20M61 Wir haben in unserem Wikia übrigens eine Art eigenes Ehrungssystem entwickelt. Unser Admin (Sir Boromir) hat einige kleine Bildchen erstellt und die werden dann für z.B. jede 10.000ste Bearbeitung eines Users an diesen verteilt. Vielleicht wäre das auch etwas für Wikia? 2Actimv hat den Chat verlassen. 8:15 Dragon Rainbow Aber ich wollte noch eine Wikia-Tasse mit "Dragon Rainbow", Avatar hat auch eine :p 8:15 20M61 Da könnte z.B. ein Event ein Batch (kleines icon oder ähnliches) an alle Teilnehmer vergeben. 8:15 Dragon Rainbow Immer diese Leute, die auf Abzeichen aus sind :P Könnte aber funktionieren. 8:15 Springteufel ah das ist dann soetwas wie die Auszeichnungen, finde ich cool 8:15 20M61 Dann wird noch was eingerichtet zum Sammeln der Batches und so könnten sich die Wikianer gegenseitig anstacheln an den Events teil zu nehmen 8:15 SpacePucky Nur mit der Zeit häufen sich die Sachen dann 8:15 Springteufel ich mag das auch, mich spornt sows an :) 8:16 Dragon Rainbow Das einzige was mich anspornt, sind Zahlen. 11.111k Edits sind einfach perfekt :P 8:16 Springteufel :D na gut! 8:16 SpacePucky :D 8:16 Dragon Rainbow Aber das schafft man nur alle paar Jahre mal xD 8:16 20M61 @ häufen ... das ist ein Luxusproblem ... entweder hat man eine unendliche Liste, die dann einfach weiter wächst oder ältere Batches werden "archiviert" ... 8:16 Springteufel Ich habe im Forum etwas von Adventskalender gelesen. Habt ihr da alle Lust drauf? Kennt ihr den alle? 8:16 Dragon Rainbow JA Bloodgod666 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:17 Dragon Rainbow Ich hatte richtig Spaß am Weihnachts-Wikia und am Beitrag schreiben für den Kalender 8:17 DarkBarbarian Gehört, ja. Aber es klang gut :D 8:17 Dragon Rainbow würde gerne jeden Tag was für den schreiben :P xD 8:17 20M61 @Adventskalender: Das Ding lief die letzten 2 Jahre (Wikias Adventskalender) 8:17 Klap Trap ich erinnere mich auch noch 8:17 SpacePucky @häufen oder man macht es so, dass man die Liste "aufklappen" kann 8:17 Klap Trap und den darf es dieses Jahr ruhig wieder geben :) 8:17 Springteufel sehr gut :) 8:17 Dragon Rainbow http://de.wikia.com/Adventskalender_2014 8:17 DarkBarbarian Zu der Zeit war ich noch nicht auf Wikia. Das ist also mein erstes Weihnachten hier auf Wikia :D 8:17 SpacePucky Da war ich leider noch nicht hier :'( :D 8:17 20M61 @jeden Tag was schreiben: Man könnte auch etwas einführen, wie "Das Wort des Tages" oder eine Tageslosung oder ähnliches 8:18 Springteufel findet ihr die Inhalte von Wikianern da auch wichtig? Oder was hättet ihr da so am liebsten drin? 8:18 Dragon Rainbow Finde Inhalte von Wikianern sehr wichtig Wikia ist doch von Fans für Fans oder nicht ;D 8:18 Klap Trap da hast du Recht, Rain 8:18 SpacePucky (y) 8:18 Dragon Rainbow Also eine gewisse Beteiligung durch Wikianer und eine Überwachung durch die Staffs finde ich gut 8:18 Springteufel richtig! :) ok 8:19 Dragon Rainbow @Helden-Fight: http://de.animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Springteufel/Der_große_Anime-Clash - Sowas mit einem Thema, wo alle mitmachen könnten wäre was, denke ich. Hauptcharakter oder "Helden" halte ich da für ein gutes Thema. 8:19 Springteufel das hat auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht! 8:19 20M61 @inhalte von Wikianern: Ich fand das sehr gut, denn es wirkt völlig anders, wenn das Leute, wie du und ich schreiben, die man auch mal im Chat und so trifft. Inhalte von euch - sorry - kommen halt kommerziell und gesteuert für mich rüber. Das von den Wikianern ist freiwillig, da sie keine Profitorientierung haben. (Ihr macht einen Job) - Hoffe das kommt jetzt nicht zu böse rüber - und ist auch nicht böse gemeint 8:19 Dragon Rainbow Helden im Sinne von "starken" oder "wichtigen" Leuten aus dem Fandom 8:20 Springteufel Oh 20M61, kanns dz mir das genauer erklären, das mit dem kommerziell? 8:20 20M61 Kommerziell in dem Sinne, dass du von Wikia angestellt bist und dafür bezahlt wirst hier auf Wikia zu arbeiten (zumindest gehe ich davon aus, wenn du das "w" hinter deinem Namen trägst) 8:21 Springteufel das ist richtig, ich arbeite als Community Developer bei Wikia. 8:21 Dragon Rainbow Einer meiner Lieblingsblog aus dem Adventskalender 2014: http://de.wikia.com/Adventskalender_2014/Buchempfehlungen 8:21 Springteufel 20M61, ich dachte, du meinst, dass unsere Beiträge wie Werbund wirkt das fänd ich schade 8:21 Dragon Rainbow Da ist ein schlimmer Rechtschreibfehler :O 8:22 20M61 Wie gesagt: Es soll eure Arbeit nicht abwerten etc. Ich für mich persönlich wirken Beiträge, die von z.B. Rain erdacht wurden - ohne Vorgabe von Andrea (also keine Übersetzungen) anders, als Beiträge aus Andreas Feder 8:22 SpacePucky Rain :D 8:22 Dragon Rainbow Ich brauche Staff-Rechte, mist xD 8:22 20M61 Nee @ Werbung! Das meine ich gar nicht 8:22 Springteufel ok, ich finde es ja super, dass die Wikianer Beiträge so magst, ich lese die auch sehr gerne 8:22 Dragon Rainbow Ich schreibe gerne, in den meisten Communitys, in denen ich arbeite, schreibe ich viele Blogs, auch hier :) Finde, dass das eine gute Abwechslung zum normalen Kram im Wiki ist 8:23 Springteufel ok, dann kommen wir gerne zu den Wikianer Beiträgen, es gibt ja auch die Guided Tours und die vorgestellten Wikis und Wikianer 8:23 20M61 Jap ... vor allem meine eigenen Beiträge lese ich gerne ... die meisten davon sind im The Walking Dead Wikia ... ;D 8:23 Springteufel da kommen ja vor allem Wikianer zu Wort die mögt ihr dann gerne, oder? 8:23 SpacePucky :D 8:23 Dragon Rainbow Guided Tours - Gerne öfters 8:23 Klap Trap Schon wieder das The Walking Dead Wikia - irgendwann sollte es auch mal reichen, 20 ;) 8:24 SpacePucky Jap. Ich lese gerne die Vorgestellten Wikis, Wikianer etc. 8:24 Dragon Rainbow Die anderen, naja, die sind so alt, lese die nicht mehr sooo gerne 8:24 Springteufel was ist alt? 8:24 Klap Trap Ja, die Vorgestellten Wikis und Wikianer lese ich auch sehr gerne Hblgpf ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:24 Klap Trap Hi 8:24 SpacePucky Hallo o/ 8:24 Hblgpf hi 8:24 Dragon Rainbow @alt: Vorgestellter Wikianer seit 2011? und die Wikis seit 2013? Irgendwann verging die Lust 8:24 20M61 Die vorgestellten Wikianer sind wiederum nichts für mich. Ich glaube hier scheiden sich die Geister. 2Actimv ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:25 SpacePucky wb 8:25 2Actimv immer toll so viele crashes lol :P 8:25 Springteufel 20M61 hast du vielleicht Ideen für Themen für Beiträge? Also für das Community Wikia? 8:25 20M61 In wiefern meinst du das @ Themen für Beiträge? Ich wäre schon sehr dankbar, wenn man die Perlen und Goldstücke, die schon geschrieben wurden, wiederfinden würde ... 8:25 Dragon Rainbow @Themen für Beiträge: Ich würde Hilfe-Blogs von mehreren Wikianern geschrieben besser finden. 8:25 Springteufel naja, so etwas wie eine Guided Tour, vorgesteller Wikianer, vorgestelltes Wiki, Beiträge zu Veranstaltungen, Interviews, so etwas :) 8:26 Dragon Rainbow @Wiederfinden: Ich arbeite daran Blogs in Hilfeseiten umzuwandeln. @Wiederfinden: Habe aber viel zu tun, habe auch einiges zu übersetzen. Zögert sich etwas heraus. 8:26 20M61 (Oh je) Die Dinge, die du aufgelistet hast, Springteufel, sind alles Sachen, die ich komplett ignoriere. 8:26 Springteufel haha schade, was würdest du denn nicht ignorieren? Was interessiert dich? 8:26 20M61 Ich bin nie so wirklich hinter Interviews her. Die Infos dort reißen mich meist nicht vom Hocker. @Was mich interessiert: Ich mag kleine Rätzel und Aufgaben. Deshalb schau ich immer sofort nach, wenn es im Forum eine neue Technik-Frage gibt. Unter den meisten Beiträgen dort findet man auch ein Kommentar von mir. 8:27 Springteufel ok :) 8:28 SpacePucky stimmt :) 8:28 20M61 So eine Bastel und Tüftel-Aufgabe könnte man natürlich auch in Form eines Events stellen: Wer erfindet die Beste Vorlage für diesen und jenen Zweck. 8:28 DarkBarbarian Stimmt. So kleine Rätsel, die nichtmal eine Belohnung brauchen (=Gewinnspiel), fände ich ganz gut. 8:28 20M61 Allerdings gibt es wohl nicht ganz so viele Vorlagenprogrammierer, weshalb sich dort wohl die Begeisterung in Grenzen halten wird :( 8:28 Klap Trap Gute Idee, 20 8:28 DarkBarbarian So kleine Knobelaufgaben eben. 8:28 Springteufel ok, ich glaube zwar, dass das nur echte hardcore Wikianer anspricht :) aber darüber kann man mal nachdenken es ist für manche eben echt kniffelig sowas 8:29 SpacePucky *hust* 8:29 Springteufel aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man das nicht trotzdem mal andenken kann 8:29 20M61 Muss ja nicht nur mit Vorlagenprogrammierung zu tun haben. Kann man ja auch anders gestalten. 8:30 Dragon Rainbow @Aufgaben: Hauptseite gestalten 8:30 2Actimv Der schoensten Infobox Spiel :P 8:30 20M61 Joah ... oder einen schönen Kategorien-Baum 8:30 DarkBarbarian Ich würde vorschlagen: Nicht sowas "kompliziertes". Klar, es gibt erfahrene Wikianer, die Erfahrung mit sowas haben. So kleine Sachen halt. 8:30 Springteufel Hauptseite gestalten finde ich auch schön kreativ! 8:30 2Actimv Wer macht der besten home page ;) 8:30 Springteufel weil Hauptseiten erfordern nicht nur technisches Geschick 8:30 20M61 Im Grunde haben wir sowas ähnliches ja auch mit dem Kleiderschrank. Hier muss man ein Bild zusammenstellen und dafür im Internet recherchieren ... 8:30 DarkBarbarian Stimmt, Hauptseite gestalten ist eine guten Idee! 8:30 SpacePucky Was übrigens letzte Woche mit den Kategorien gesagt wurde, hat mir echt geholfen :) 8:31 Klap Trap Ja, die Idee finde ich auch gut 8:31 Springteufel stark :) 8:31 Dragon Rainbow @Themen: Wie gesagt, würde mir Hilfe-Blogs mit erfahrenen Wikianern wünschen. Gab es glaube ich schon ein paar, aber sowas finde ich am besten. Biete bei der Suche der Wikianer meine Hilfe an und organisiere gerne auch, falls ihr zu überlastet seid ;) 8:31 SpacePucky Du bist ja selber schon überlastet @Rain :D 8:31 20M61 Man muss es ja nicht allein machen ... es können ja auch ganze Communities gegeneinander antreten. Z.B. Das TWD-Wikia gegen das Disney-Wikia und am Ende muss es eine Jury geben, die dann begründet entscheidet, warum die vielen bunten Bilder gegen die informativen Texte abstinken xD 8:31 Springteufel ich notiere alles eifrig 8:32 Dragon Rainbow @Space: Ach, ich habe in meinem Test-Wiki mehrere To-Do-Listen .... Das passt noch oben drauf xD 8:32 Klap Trap Braver teufelnder Springer :) 8:32 Dragon Rainbow Haha Zombie, wie gemein :P @Springteufel: Wieso mache ich dann das Protokoll? xD 8:32 Springteufel tz tz tz ;) Rain, das sind eher für mich Notizen ;) 8:32 Dragon Rainbow meh 8:32 20M61 ;D keine Sorge ... ich will meine Startseite auch entschlacken und die vielen Texte raus nehmen ... ist nur gerade Serien-saison ... 8:32 Springteufel kein Protokoll 8:32 Klap Trap weil der spielende Held nicht mehr da ist, Rain ;) 8:33 SpacePucky Eine Jury aus Wikianern find ich gut ..sollte es sowas geben 8:33 DarkBarbarian Dann wäre die Frage, aus welchen ;) 8:33 Dragon Rainbow @Texte auf der Hauptseite: Ein Text über das Thema soll gut für das SEO sein. 8:34 20M61 Vielleicht sollten wir das Thema "Hauptseite" einfach mit auf die Liste von Nebenthemen dazu setzen @ Sprechstunde 8:34 SpacePucky Kann man dann ja sehen @Barbar 8:34 DarkBarbarian Da würden sich bestimmt einige zanken, nur um in Jury zu kommen. Und der Staff hat sicherlich mehr zu tun, als so etwas zu bewerten. 8:34 Dragon Rainbow @Hauptseite: Kein Nebenthema ;) 8:34 Springteufel naja, das würden wir bestimmt regeln können 8:34 Dragon Rainbow ICH will in die Jury xD 8:34 DarkBarbarian Jaja... Sonst noch was? :P 8:35 SpacePucky Ich auch :P 8:35 20M61 @Bewertung: Wie gesagt: Da wird dann ein Blog drüber geschrieben und jeder kann dann ein PRO TWD oder PRO Disney geben und nach Ablauf einer Frist wird dann ausgezählt. 8:35 SpacePucky ...oder so^ 8:35 20M61 Das sind aber Detailes ... lasst mal noch paar Events und andere Dinge zusammen kratzen. 8:35 Springteufel ok, das wäre dann sozusagen ein kleiner Community Clash zu einem bestimmten Thema und die COmmunity würde auch darüber abstimmen, das wären so die Eckdaten 8:35 20M61 Vielleicht gibt es noch ein gutes neues Highlight, was wir mit einfachen billigen Mitteln umsetzen können. 8:36 Springteufel was meinst du? 8:36 20M61 Weiß nicht ... wollte wieder zum Thema zurück kehren :) 8:36 Springteufel ;) ok 8:36 20M61 Genau ... wir hatten über Rätzel und Kniffe gesprochen ... zwei Dinge noch: Kettengeschichte und Ratespiele. 8:37 Dragon Rainbow Foppes könnte kommende Videospiele vorstellen sowie Serien und Filme 8:37 20M61 So könnte man z.B. versuchen ein Wikia zu beschreiben und die anderen müssen es erraten. 8:37 DarkBarbarian Rätzel? Das ist was anderes, als du meinst, 20 ;) 8:37 Klap Trap gute Idee 20 und es heißt Rätsel 8:37 20M61 Wenn es erraten ist, wird ein kleiner informativer Text über das Wikia gegeben. 8:37 Springteufel @Rain ah ok, das fändet ihr spannend? 8:38 Dragon Rainbow @Springteufel: Denke schon, die anderen Reihen kommen doch gut an. Gibt halt genug Filme von Disney. xD 8:38 20M61 (keiner mag Besserwisser):< ;D Hast aber Recht xD 8:38 Springteufel hehe ok 8:38 20M61 :< 8:38 DarkBarbarian Das finde ich eine seeeehr gute Idee, Zombie :D 8:38 Dragon Rainbow @Zombie: Meinst du Forum-Spiele? http://de.clashofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsforum:Forum-Spiele 8:38 Springteufel @20M61 das sind schöne kleine Ideen, die ihr ja jederzeit umsetzen könnt :) also, dieses Wiki-Ratespiel zum Beispiel 8:38 20M61 Joah ... warum denn kein Forumspiel? 8:39 Springteufel dafür brauchst ihr "uns" ja nicht mal 8:39 SpacePucky Nur vielleicht zum hervorheben etc^ 8:39 Dragon Rainbow Das können die Admins ja ganz einfach mal mit Andrea klären 8:39 DarkBarbarian Doch, "ihr" könnt mitmachen :P 8:39 20M61 @Springteufel ... ich hab das nicht ohne Grund auf die Sprechstundenliste gesetzt. Solche Ideen hatte ich schon länger mal, jedoch nicht die Zeit oder Lust es umzusetzen 8:39 Dragon Rainbow ob das erwünscht ist 8:39 Springteufel ok, du möchtest also vor allem auch andere anspornen Hblgpf hat den Chat verlassen. Dragon Rainbot hat den Chat verlassen. 8:40 Dragon Rainbow Man, Wikia-Chat ist voll mit Bugs, Bot ist raus >.> Tor, fix it 8:41 20M61 @Wir brauchen EUCH dafür nicht ... Das stimmt. Man könnte natürlich auch eine Seite einrichten, auf der Wikias gegenseitig antreten und um einen Titel kämpfen, den wir einfach mal "Projekt des Monats" nennen. Das wird dann von der Community ausgerichtet, überwacht und durchgeführt. Das Sieger-Wikia wird dann mit Ehrungen überhäuft und die Verlierer können sich erneut bewerben ... Dragon Rainbot ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:41 20M61 --- Projekt eingestampft durch ... DEN STAFF 8:41 Springteufel huch, nein, ich meinte das anders für diese Forenspiele dafür braucht ihr unsere Hilfe nicht :) das kann man ja jederzeit starten, das wollte ich nur sagen und was soll eingestampft sein? Dragon Rainbot hat den Chat verlassen. 8:42 Springteufel 20M61 du bist ein wenig grummelig in letzter Zeit... 8:42 20M61 Das PdM (Projekt des Monats) ist ein Community-Projekt, das vom Staff eingestampft wurde. Ich bin doch nicht grummelig? :o Dragon Rainbot ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:43 Klap Trap Andrea hat doch damals angekündigt, dass anstelle des PdM etwas Neues kommt, bisher habe ich davon noch nichts mitbekommen :( 8:43 Dragon Rainbow Vorgestellte Wikias 8:43 Springteufel naja, du wirkst etwas "zornig" hier und da ;) aber ok, dann habe ich dich falsch verstanden und ja, das Projekt des Monats ist nicht komplett "gestorben" 8:43 Klap Trap die gab es auch schon vorher, Rain ;) Dragon Rainbot hat den Chat verlassen. 8:44 Dragon Rainbow Ja, aber nicht in der Form Klap Trap Wir haben uns überlegt, das zusammen zu legen 8:45 20M61 @"zornig" ... ja... das kann sein. Ich hab eine leicht ironisch vorwerfende zynische Art um auf Themen hinzuweisen. Das perverse daran ist, dass ich das etwas amüsant finde, auch wenn keiner lacht. Im Kern versuche ich eine Wahrheit zu verstecken. 8:45 Springteufel ja, das Projekt des Monats und das vorgestellte Wikia haben sich stark überschnitten, aber wir wissen und das bestätigt ihr ja gerade, dass ihr euch mehr einbringen wollt, ist ja auch super :) 8:45 Klap Trap dafür kann man ja jetzt auch selber Wikias für das Vorgestellte Wiki nominieren, 8:45 Springteufel @20M61 gegen Zynismus und Ironie ist nicht szu sagen per se, aber schriftlich kommt es manchmal schnippisch an ;) aber alles gut 8:45 Klap Trap das ging vorher nicht 8:46 20M61 Genau darum geht es, glaube ich. Beim Projekt des Monats sind halt viele zusammen gekommen, haben sich immer alle Wikia angeschaut, bevor sie dann für ihres gestimmt haben. So wurde halt mal der Horizont erweitert. 8:47 Dragon Rainbow Wollen wir wieder mehr über Blogs reden? 8:47 Klap Trap können wir gerne machen 8:47 20M61 Danke, Rain ... wollte auch gerade zurück zum Thema. Warum machen wir (bzw. Wikia) diese Spiele eigentlich? So, wie ich das verstehe, sollen damit Neulinge zum Schreiben motiviert werden und Mitglieder aus anderen Wikias werden eingeladen zum Community-Wikia hinzu zu kommen. Die zuvor vorgeschlagenen Foren / Rätsel-Spiele sind eher was für die Stammbesatzung. Wie können wir neue Bearbeiter anlocken? Gameheld ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:49 Gameheld Wieder da. 8:49 SpacePucky wb 8:49 20M61 Huhu Held 8:49 Dragon Rainbow Wollen wir diese Spiele umsetzen? Würde dann mal Andrea fragen, was sie denkt. 8:49 Klap Trap wb spielender Held 8:49 Dragon Rainbow wb 8:49 Springteufel och, Spiele sollen Spaß machen, auf bestehende Wikias hinweisen, zum Schreiben anregen :) alles das hey Gameheld 8:50 20M61 Ich denke es müssten einfache Buttons oder Auswahlfelder hin, die keine große Bearbeitung erfordern. Wenn jemand eine leere Seite ausfüllen muss, dann gibt er doch gleich auf, bevor er überhaupt den ersten Buchstaben gesetzt hat, oder? 8:50 Springteufel bei den Aktionen? 8:52 20M61 Ganz entfernt gibt es ja sowas bei irgend einem Development oder Admin-MEntoren Formular. 8:52 Dragon Rainbow http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Webinars - Das wäre auch cool Admin-Mentor-Programm/Antrag 8:52 20M61 Da muss man keine Seite ausfüllen, sondern kann direkt auf der Seite Text oder ähnliches eingeben und das Formular erledigt den Rest (Ajax machts möglich) 8:52 Dragon Rainbow oder w:c:vstf:Report:Spam 8:53 20M61 Seht ihr ... und das muss dann halt nur einfach für die entsprechenden Zwecke umgeschrieben werden. Ist natürlich was für Programmierer etc. pp. aber damit lässt sich dann schon was anfangen. 8:53 Springteufel welchen? Sorry, ich habe den Anschluss verpasst. Für Blogbeiträge oder was? Wobei würden diese Formulare helfen? Werner der Champ ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:54 SpacePucky Hallo o/ 8:54 Werner der Champ hi 8:54 Klap Trap hi 8:55 DarkBarbarian Ich verschwinde dann mal. Springi, vergiss nicht den http://de.videospielehub.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Foppes/Versus_Wettbewerb weiterzugeben ;) bis dann o/ 8:55 Klap Trap Tschüss Barbar 8:55 Springteufel nein nein, vergesse ich nicht bis dann! 8:55 DarkBarbarian (y) 8:55 Werner der Champ Servus O/ 8:55 20M61 Also ...nehmen wir mal ein einfaches Spiel: Man hat 5 Felder, in denen man Wörter schreiben soll (z.B. "Wie heißt dein Hund" "Wie alt ist er?" ...) Daneben gibt es dann ein Textfeld (direkt IM Blog - nicht auf der Bearbeiten-Seite). Dann hat man alles eingegeben und der Server generiert dann aus deinen Wörtern eine eigene Geschichte, in der diese Worte vorkommen. (Dein Hund .... erhielt eines Tages SUPERKRÄFTE ... bla bla bla ...) 8:56 Werner der Champ komm nochmal kurz in den Clash Wiki Chat 8:56 Springteufel ah ok DarkBarbarian hat den Chat verlassen. 8:56 Werner der Champ zu spät :) 8:56 Flammpfote Hört sich interessant an... 8:56 Springteufel ok, wie gesagt, das finde ich für das community Wikia nicht so passend, aber vielleicht findest du ja wen, der Lust hat, das mit dir umzusetzen :) 8:56 20M61 Hintergrund ist, dass der "Bearbeiten" Button geschont werden soll. Die Leute müssen erstmal damit klar kommen, dass sie nicht nur lesen können, sondern auch etwas verändern sollen. ... You are now away. 8:57 Springteufel ;) ein zartes Heranführen Quentum ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:58 Springteufel dabei ist das einfach Texte schreiben doch gar nicht schwer ;) 8:58 Klap Trap hi Quentum 8:58 Quentum hi 8:58 SpacePucky Hi o/ 8:58 Quentum o/ 8:58 Springteufel hey Quentum! You are no longer away. 8:58 Dragon Rainbow hi test 8:59 Springteufel mensch, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir echt die ganze Stunde damit füllen können :) 8:59 Dragon Rainbow Ah, es schreibt nur keiner Ich auch nicht und mir fallen gerade keine neuen Blog-Reihen ein 9:00 20M61 Dragon, was meinst du mit "Blog" die ganze Zeit? 9:00 Flammpfote Die Stunde ist echt schon um... Gar nicht bemerkt^^ 9:00 Springteufel ging echt flott 9:00 Klap Trap oh, stimmt, die Sprechstunde ist ja schon um 9:00 Dragon Rainbow @Blog: Blog-Beitrag? also 9:02 20M61 Joah ... du hast irgendwie keine Idee wegen einer neuen Blog-Reihe... 9:02 Dragon Rainbow Jop, so sieht es aus Sprechstunde vorbei? 9:02 Klap Trap anscheinend ja 9:03 Springteufel also, ich bin noch ein paar Minuten da wenn ihr noch Ideen oder Anregungen habt, gerne ansonsten wisst ihr ja, wie man mich erreichen kann :) ich bin ja auch außerhalb der Sprechstunde da 9:03 Klap Trap ja 9:03 Dragon Rainbow Okay Dann endet hier mein Protokoll